


Planes

by orphan_account



Series: joshler prompts & imagines [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Shenanigans, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you met your soulmate but he loved to clap when the plane lands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes

**Author's Note:**

> hi, its me again. saw this imagine on tumblr and decided to write a joshler version of it. its a mix between the imagine and something that always happens to my friend on his flights. send me imagines and prompts! meiwee.tumblr.com

  It had been long since the timer on Tyler's wrist had counted down to zero. Everyone anticipated the moment it did so because it meant meeting your soul mate. The person who was to hold you in your darkest hour, and laugh with you in the happiest.

  There were plenty of things to love about Josh Dun. He was attractive, humble, and very kind. If you looked up 'perfection' in Tyler Joseph's dictionary, you would see a picture of Josh replacing the definition. He liked his coffee sugary sweet, like his smile. He always offered to wash the dishes, even when the stress of touring got to him. Being the shorter of the two, he couldn't help Tyler reach and get things, but he was _incredibly_ flexible which was just as useful in it's own way. Josh was Tyler's soul mate, and there couldn't have been a better match in the whole entire world.

  Of course, Josh came with flaws. He always forgot to charge his phone, leading to many missed calls and messages. He hogged all the blankets, and drank all the orange juice before Tyler could even notice there was any. His perfections far outweighed his imperfections but Tyler always found something new to like and dislike about Josh.

  Being in a band, Tyler and Josh found themselves on planes more than once. They toured the world together, performing electrifying shows for people who believed in their cause. The plane rides were normal, except for a small detail that Josh loved to add after ever ride.

  "Please don't do it this time." Tyler begged, climbing up the steps and into the cabin. Josh gave him a confused look as he held onto Tyler's hand. The two moved to the middle of the plane where Tyler sat in his assigned seat, and Josh did the same. They weren't far away from each other at all, Josh being diagonal from Tyler's seat. Of course this meant they were to be seated with strangers, but they didn't really care. The process was familiar to both boys, and they weren't nervous at all.

  Tyler watched as a dark-skinned man about their age sat with Josh, giving him a kind smile. It made Tyler wonder who he was going to sit with.

  "Hello..." A tall, rather large woman said quietly. Tyler looked up to meet her gaze, immediately standing up to let her get to her assigned seat. He gave her a quick smile before sitting back down.

  Tyler connected his headphones to his phone, about to put them in until he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the woman beside him. She smiled awkwardly before asking him a question.

  "Sorry to bother you, but is that your husband?" Her crooked finger was pointed towards Josh who had his headphones in, playing music which Tyler could hear from where he was sitting.

  "Uh, no. We're not married, he's my boyfriend." Tyler replied, smiling.

  "Oh. Sorry. I just want you to know that I fully support your life choices. I saw you two holding hands earlier and I just thought I had to tell you. My son is homosexual and I love him all the same." The woman chuckled, Tyler feeling a blush creep up his neck.

  "Uh, thank you, heh..." He mumbled. The next few moments were silent as Tyler waited for another question. When he was pretty sure she was done, he put his left headphone in.

  "When did you two meet?" She asked after a few moments.

  "Oh uh, back in 2011. We're in a band together..." Tyler replied, reluctant to give off the last part of his sentence.

  "Oh how lovely. Where are you two headed now?"

  "Brisbane..."

  "I hear its beautiful there!"

  "Yeah..." Tyler said, unable to think of anything else to add.

  Eventually, Tyler was able to but both headphones in without any interruptions from the lady beside him. It was a long flight ahead of him and he wanted to catch up on some thoughts.

 

  ---

 

  Tyler had managed to stay awake the whole plane ride, while Josh had his head slumped forward an hour after the plane took off. Approaching the last few minutes of the ride, Tyler was thankful his boyfriend was asleep. Unfortunately, a message from the captain came over the speaker, waking him up.

  Josh's eyes were squinted with sleep as he yawned, stretching in his seat. He smacked his lips before checking his phone. The plane had landed and was now coming to a slow stop. Tyler crossed his fingers, closing his eyes and bowing his head. _Please don't do it, please don't do it..._ he begged Josh in his mind.

  "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at Brisbane International Airport..." The captain said through the speaker.

  Taking his headphones out of his ears, Josh nodded his head before clapping his hands together loudly. Multiple people turned to look at him, including the woman sitting next to Tyler.

  Soon enough, the plane was filled with the sound of clapping from people who decided to join Josh in celebration of the planes landing. Tyler had his face shoved in his hands as he asked himself why a total dingus had to be his soul mate.


End file.
